Naruto of the sand
by Supersavage789
Summary: Imagine a world where naruto grew up in the village hidden in the sand instead of the leaf. If he dreamt of being kazekage instead of hokage. If he wanted to save gaara instead of sasuke. Witness naruto’s adventure throughtout this AU


**_Chapter 1: The graduation exam_**

The sun shines high above the hidden village of the sand, sending rays of heat down upon the people below. Although there were many people down below in the houses and the stands, no one voices can be properly heard. All except for one loud mouth screaming up a storm.

"It's today! It's today!"

The boy had spikey blonde hair with big blue eyes and 3 marks upon either cheek that resemble whiskers. He wears an orange jumpsuit with patches of blue on them. On his feet he wears blue sandals, quite common for people to wear in the hot temperature of the desert.

As he rushes through the rooftops as fast as he can many people can't help but look up annoyed at his mere appearance. Despite moving quickly the blonde boy is able to hear the people down below mutter words about him as he moves.

"Filthy leaf blood!"

The kid never knew why people called him that. It was just a nickname they'd call him whenever he was nearby. Sometimes he just wants to bark back, my name is naruto stupid! but somehow he learned to swallow the words and not get attacked.

Eventually naruto lands his feet into the sand below stopping at a particular merchant stand. It wasn't very popular which meant naruto could go there and very rarely hear the 3 words that drive him to the brink of insanity.

The stand also wasn't very interesting. It's built of very dry wood and looks like it was built by someone who didn't really know what they were doing. Upon the base lay a green sheet to make it look more appealing and had a bunch of books laying on it that rarely anyone bought. It was some crap called, 'make out paradise'.

"Hey old man! Get your ass out here. It's today!"

Due to the lack of customers the man who runs it usually remains inside his hut as to avoid getting killed from overheating. When hearing naruto's shouts the man opened his door and stepped out.

Most of him was covered in a brown sheet making most of his features covered or shady. The most noticeable thing about him was the hunch he had. Judging by his voice and the white hair that occasionally popped out he appeared to be an old man, probably around his forties or fifties.

He moved to sunagakure from a far away place about a month ago and he and naruto became very fast friends. It was weird because naruto didn't really have friends.

"Geez kid calm down wouldya? What's today anyways kid?"

Naruto's face was bright and optimistic, a grin from ear to ear. Clearly it was something super exciting."

"You never pay attention old sage. I told you this last week."

The old sage pulls out a stool and sits down on it, placing his elbow on the desk to lean his head against his hand. After a couple seconds of silence, the old man eventually remembers what the boy in front meant.

"Ah yes. The graduation exam. I hear it is quite extreme here in the sand. Though of course it doesn't hold a candle towards the blood mist but still."

It appears this man knows quite a bit about the other villages. Maybe he originates from the hidden mist village and that's how he knows. Also what the hell does he mean extreme?

"So old sage, what village were you from? And what was the graduation exam like there?"

"I… uh… um I came from the hidden naked woman village…"

Hearing this confuses naruto out a bit. In all the years he was alive he never heard of such a village but he never knew the old sage wrong.

"And to answer your question about the exam. It was very simple, you just had to perform two simple jutsu. The regular clone jutsu and the transformation jutsu. If only it was like that here."

"Well what's it like here?"

Naruto was curious and a bit nervous. He can barely perform the transformation jutsu and the clone jutsu always came out tiny… or dead. If old sage thinks it's extreme here then what must it be like.

"I prefer not to let you know yet. You'll find out yourself though right? And if you pass I'll even give you a gift.l

Immediately all of naruto's worries vanished. His eyes widened immensely as he leaped up on the table in front of him. The sheer excitement of a promised present for the likes of a 12 year old was exhilarating.

"What is it! What is it! What is…"

Before naruto can answer the old sage cut him off.

"Firstly don't stand on my desk kid…"

Underneath his brown sheet the old man weaved a couple hand signs before placing his hands in front of him, letting out a small gust of wind that pushed naruto off the desk and on his ass.

Naruto knew that supposedly the old sage use to be a shinobi in his village but was heavily scarred and left. It's why he wears the sheet. He also knew that this was one of the jutsu he knew. The very basic wind release: gale palms. It did the job knocking naruto away though.

"... and secondly, it's a surprise. You'll only get it when you become a genin. It'll motivate you to do well."

As naruto stood up brushing himself down his face became somewhat disappointed. He doesn't handle not knowing something well which is of course normal for a child.

"It appears like the exam will start soon. I suppose you best be off then?"

"Yeah. I'll be back later to claim my present old sage!"

Naruto leaps into the air landing on a nearby rooftop before leaping away towards the direction of the academy.

Seeing naruto like this makes the old man chuckle a little bit reminding him of someone that he used to know.

(Ninja academy)

Outside of the big academy kids went to to become genin are roughly 30 children all lined up in a row with a man standing in front of them all reading down a list.

As he reads down the list he finally reaches the knuckleheaded ninja of the class' name. "Uzumaki naruto." With a stern, serious voice the man says the name of the child awaiting a loud mouth response as he usually does.

"Uzumaki naruto!"

The man repeats the name louder, thinking that maybe naruto has fallen into a daydream. It's pretty typical behaviour for him. The students in the crowd begin looking around and mumbling also trying to find the troublesome brat in question.

"I'M HERE!" A loud shout can be heard taking everyone's attention causing a silence. About a couple seconds later an orange blur comes flying in from off of the academy building. To ensure safety the crowd scatters a slight bit leaving some free space for naruto to crash into, landing head first into the sand.

Slight laughter and angry groans can be heard from seeing this incident. Even naruto laughs as he pulls his head out of the small dugout he'd just created with his thick skull.

Once regaining his vision, naruto's eyes link with that of the teacher in front of him. His face was scarred with one of his eyes missing and in its place an eyelid with a massive scar lay. His long, dark brown hair was placed in a bun at the back of his head probably to help out with ninja work. Upon his body he wore the usual sunagakure shinobi uniform with the brown flak jacket and ninja tool pouch stationed just above his right knee.

Right now his face was showing off his anger towards naruto as he crossed his arms and stared daggers at the young boy.

"Well bahgo-sensei, are you impressed?" Naruto asked quite smugly with an ear to ear smirk as he stands up brushing himself down to get rid of the sand on his clothes. Without even hearing words from his teacher he can already judge the response. He did not like it.

"Punctuality is the most important thing for a ninja. If you can't even do that then I might as well just fail you now and not waste my time with the exam."

Hearing this made naruto panic. To fail graduation would be annoying and he'd have to go back again. "No no no no no no wait… I… umm…" Although naruto spoke a lot when on the spot he became a mindless bafoon.

As naruto tried to get the cat to release its grip from his tongue, an arm of one of his students came over his shoulder and wrapped around his neck pulling him in for a head lock. Then the same person proceeded to rub naruto's head in a slightly rough manor that caused minimal amounts of both pain and discomfort.

"Aw come on sensei. I wanna see shorty wet himself during graduation. Can we keep him?"

The boy clinging around naruto's neck wasn't too much older than the blonde though the height difference would fool anyone into thinking otherwise. He wore a black costume all over his body that came with a hood containing cat-like ears at the top. Upon his face were face paint markings which naruto never understood why he had them other than to look stupid. Both his eyes and hair were both pitch black almost blending into the outfit he wore.

Bahgo starred down at the boy in front of him with his usual serious persona. It took a couple seconds but eventually bahgo finally spoke. "Very well kankuro-sama. Don't let this happen again."

Hearing this made naruto shocked for two different reasons. Bahgo sensei usually wasn't very lenient with him pulling stunts like this but suddenly at the mere comment of summon who was a genin sent his whole personality out the window. This then led to his second point; why did bahgo see kankuro as a superior to him?

"Don't worry I'll be keeping a very close eye on the leaf blood."

From instructions from the sensei in front of them, the students begin to reform their formation yet again. Naruto grabs kankuro's arm and moves it off of his throat before turning around to look at the boy.

"So you gonna thank me for saving your ass pipsqueak?"

This comment annoyed naruto as shown quite clearly on his face giving kankuro some amusement as evident by the smirk on his face. With a fist balled, naruto screeches towards the person in front of him, "Thank you for what? That was all part of my master plan."

Hearing this caused kankuro's face to be painted with a look of pure confusion followed shortly by a loud laughter. This only annoyed naruto even more realising that the black suited genin caught on to his master plan.

"You, having a plan? Don't make me laugh. I bet your 'plan' will go swell when in the test."

Before naruto can go launching another insult kankuro's way his brain began to think like a ninja for once. If kankuro knew what the test was he could probably clue naruto in on what's to come next. Although he's not exactly known for cooperation it's worth a shot.

"So about the test-"

"-no. I'd rather watch you undergo the test clueless than tip you in on what's to come. Besides I don't know what yours will be."

Hearing that left more questions than answers. What does he mean by 'what yours will be"?

"Naruto. Get in place before I start regretting listening to kankuro."

Deciding that instead of focusing on it and worrying himself to death he decides to smile as he walks over to his spot within the organised crown of fellow classmates.

Seeing naruto naively smile made kankuro smile as well. "His optimism is amusing… but he is screwed." Kankuro finished his inner monologue before jumping and arriving shortly after at the right hand side of bahgo.

After reading out everyone's name, the teacher crosses his arms and stares into the crowd ready to tell them about their current situation.

"Everyone. Listen up, I don't wanna explain this again and quite frankly I won't. Today is the day you could potentially become genin… potentially. Y'see sunagakure's genin test is quite serious to make sure that their ninja are strong and capable. If you don't wish to go through this hell and spare yourself from this pain I suggest you do so now."

No one budged. No one wanted to leave behind their shinobi career on a comment of a teacher.

Naruto was a bit worried though he wasn't exactly showing it. If even the teacher thought it was hell then what must be? Spiders? Spikes?... spikey spiders? Damnit, he needed answers.

"It seems none of you wish to be spared the fate. Very well then. Follow me inside and I'll explain what'll happen next."

The academy students begin to all trail after bahgo and kankuro in an orderly line. This walk left naruto even more worried as to what's to come next. If he couldn't say it outside it must be bad. For all he knows he's going to the spikey spiders room right now and be tortured until he says uncle.

Once entering the room, naruto panned his eyes room to take in the view of the area around him. It was a classroom within the academy but one he'd never been in before. It was small with no chairs to sit on. The walls were all white and the floor was made of wood of which seemed old and rotten due to the climate. Lucky enough it didn't break upon stepping on it.

Naruto and his classmates all got into the same formation they did outside to look at bahgo and kankuro in front of them. It worried naruto more than the thought of spikey spiders that kankuro was there. Hopefully he wouldn't be teaching them anything.

Bahgo folded his arms and looked into the crowd, taking a swift breath before he spoke yet again.

"This test will be hell for all of you. I can guarantee that if you make it through you'll become worthy of being genin for the hidden sand. What this test will dictate will be how you can survive the worst demons within yourself and come out triumphant…"

Hearing this made naruto gulp afraid as to what's to come.

"... I'll be placing you all under a special genjutsu. If you weave the hand signs to break it you'll instantly fail and never become a shinobi. You'll have one hour to come to yet again, if you don't you fail as well. Kankuro is here to overlook you all while you out and make sure you don't die from the trauma."

Now everything made sense. Kankuro couldn't tell naruto what was gonna happen in the test because he simply couldn't. His and kankuro's demons would be different by far, they were just much different people.

Bahgo placed his hands into the hand style of ram before looking at all the students yet again. "I wish you all good luck. Begin! Akuma no torauma!"

Once uttering the name of the special type of genjutsu, naruto's mind began to rapidly lose consciousness. His vision became darker and darker as he body fell body lying down facing towards the ceiling of the classroom. Eventually his eyes blinked one more time before closing and seemingly falling into a deep slumber.

(Naruto's mind)

Within an instant naruto was standing on the hot sand of the village he resigned him. People all crowded him looking at the boy front and center. They suddenly all erupted in laughter as people from the crowd kepting barking towards the boys' direction, "filthy leaf blood!"

An angry look came over the uzumaki's face getting more and more angry. He hated it when people called him that. What the hell did it mean anyway? It was a stupid nickname and he doesn't want to live with it.

"Shut up!" With a loud shout naruto pulled out a kunai and rushed at one of the people in the crowd shouting it. His heart felt no compassion towards these people. They treated him like scum for no reason. He was sick of it.

He leaped through the air, his face looking almost monstrous. His eyes stared daggers at the man as he raised his arm backwards and hastily slashed at his throat just like he learned to in the academy. Instead of impacting any human flesh he fell straight through the man as if he was ghost collapsing into the sandy terrain below.

Turning around to try again, naruto saw no one. He was all alone just like he had been his whole life. No friends or family to look after him.

Where he just stood was a swingset. An instrument of amusement for kids but an instrument of sorrow for naruto. He walked over and sat on it. Using his legs he swung himself back and forth slowly not getting any height.

As he sat there he heard a voice in his mind. It was deep and felt like it came from a very powerful man.

"Fourth hokage minato… step away from the jinchuriki… or else this child will die after his first minute."

"Hello?" Naruto thought confused as to where these words came from. He frantically looked around seeing no origin for these words. Surely he wasn't going crazy, he was adamant he heard someone speak.

"Naruto! Minato!"

This was a different voice. High pitched clearly originating from a woman. Her voice sounded distressed and panicked almost like she was being held at knife point.

This was really freaking him out hearing this phantom conversation. Hell that woman just said his name. And who is this minato guy being brought up constantly? He was called 'hokage'; maybe that's like kazekage? Who knows.

His eyes began to begin to get sudden flashes of darkness around him becoming more and more frequent until it is all he can see. He then sees a split second image on something he doesn't understand.

A massive beast stands roaring his eyes white by rage. It was hard to make out specifics however naruto can tell it was certainly terrifying. That image instantly flashed away before another one popped up. It was a creature that resembled the grim reaper with a knife in its mouth. Then it flashed again. He can see a couple appearing like they were on their last strands of life. For some reason he felt connected to them though he didn't quite know why.

Different vague images began popping up at more rapid rates making it harder and harder to fully make out what was within them. It hurt his head seeing so much. Then he started hearing words.

"Leaf blood."

With every image that popped up he heard these words over and over. The pain was so much he began to clench his head closing his eyes to try and escape this well. It occurred over and over until naruto finally managed to get the courage to let out a scream of, "ENOUGH!"

A loud shriek from the boy echoes through his mind causing it all to fade away leaving him in the darkness yet again. He was alone… or so it felt like it.

"Do you feel that hate? It's intoxicating isn't it?"

A demonic voice speaks from behind the young boy. The darkness begins to fade away placing naruto into what seems like a sewer judging by the dirty water surrounding his feet. Around the walls were metal pipes that seemed rusty and old. It was confusing, he'd never seen anything like this all his life.

Turning around he saw a cage seeming to house only darkness on the other side. Then again darkness didn't speak like a massive monster would.

"W-who's there?"

"Naruto uzumaki… you hate them all don't you?"

Ignoring the comment the voice spoke yet again. It addressed him with his full name and almost knew his feelings towards anyone. Was it that obvious?

Instead of answering, naruto crossed his arms and looked into the darkness trying to find a faint outline of anything resembling a creature.

"I can give you the revenge you want. Make the people who don't respect you fear you. You can be kazekage and the strongest shinobi imaginable. I guarantee it."

Thuds from behind the cage became louder and louder almost as if something was approaching. Judging from the sound of its footsteps it was massive, louder than a rockslide or a bunch of explosions.

"Just an illusion, just an illusion, just an illusion."

Trying to calm the overwhelming sense of fear he feels naruto tries to calm himself down reassuring himself that what he sees is merely part of a genjutsu and nothing else.

"Do I look like an illusion brat."

From behind the cage an eyelid opens completely shrouded by darkness. The only thing visible is the massive eye with a glowing red pupil and faint bloodshot lines all around the sides. Clearly whoever it belonged to was massive.

It made naruto shiver in fear. He couldn't see what was behind the cage but that only made it more scary. Then he remembered what the whole point of the exam was. He took a massive gulp to return his self confidence before looking dead in the eye.

"No you just look ugly."

Immediately the eye moved and 3 sharp claws smashed through the bars mere inches away from his face accompanied by a growl. Naruto was of course scared however he didn't show it.

"You're just lucky I can't pry open the bars and eat you in one bite like a snack. A very short, insignificant snack."

"At least I'm not stuck behind a cage like an insignificant mutt."

That led a growl from the demon behind the bars. It echoed and made the whole room in naruto's mind shake from its sheer power. It was both amazing and terrifying to witness your dream landscape shiver from a simple snarl from a big dog.

(Sunagakure academy)

It had been 50 minutes since the exam had started. By now the room was clear with the students either passing or weaving the hand signs to break the genjutsu. Bahgo and kankuro, as much as they wanted to leave, were stuck waiting for naruto to awaken.

Bahgo goes into his pocket, pulls out a cigarette and lights it taking a puff of it and blowing out a smoke ring. Although smoking was bad for you being a shinobi was probably a lot worse. Who cares if your lungs are a little bit burned if later your whole body could be.

Kankuro walks over to naruto and looks at his unconscious body. "Aw, he looks so peaceful. I can't imagine the terror he must be going through." After that comment kankuro chuckled slightly.

Instead of an acknowledgment of what his assistant just said, bahgo took another puff of his cigarette. He just wanted to leave.

As kankuro stares at the boy on the ground something odd occurs. Around his body orange chakra begins to flow outwards forming roughly 9 streams across the floor. Upon further inspection naruto's whisker birthmarks became more toned and red.

Kankuro stepped backwards a little feeling the raw heat emitting from his body. Bahgo took notice and leaped over to inspect the situation. Both knew what it was but had never seen some of the nine tails influencing him.

"So are we gonna take him out before he becomes half man, half mutt?"

Kankuro asks to only be met by silence. Placing his hand into a pouch, bahgo grasps hold of a kunai prepare to slit the throat of the boy if he went berserk. It seemed cruel however in the shinobi world no one would bat an eye at casual child murder so long as it was for self preservation.

"Leave him in. If he's having problems he'll come out himself. And if he's become a problem I'll handle it."

Although kankuro didn't necessarily have faith bahgo could take down a partially transformed kyubi, he couldn't defy him either.

(Naruto's mind)

Once the growl was over the massive beast spoke yet again, his voice filled with pure rage.

"Brat. If you have the balls to mock me then come to this side of the cage. I'll rip you limb by limb and drink up your pool of blood as dessert."

That definitely wasn't disturbing to him.

"You said you'd make me kazekage? How you gonna do that trapped behind that cage unless the fourth is behind there with you. Hello fourth."

The nine tails was not impressed at the child's stupid waves not to mention his mockery. If he could he'd teach him some discipline.

"Give me your body. You can just close your eyes and I'll make it all go away."

Like hell naruto was gonna give up his body. He made his figure as magnificent as it was today, why would he want to give that up to some demonic beast.

"What's the point in you living anyway? You have no friends. No family. You'll just die in a ditch somewhere. That is if no one from this village tries to assassinate you again."

This remark frightened naruto. It was true that jonin from his village had attacked him and tried to kill him on occasion. Usually whenever he did a stupid prank. In fact one time someone dug their kunai into his chest and cut diagonally leaving a massive scar that's still there to this day. Somehow he survived without even going to the infirmary.

"I'm the reason you're still here now. Just give up your body to me and I'll show them that naruto uzumaki is the strongest alive."

It was certainly tempting. He had to admit that absolute power and payback would've been fun. Not to mention that he'd probably get a cooler nickname than 'leaf blood' from becoming all powerful.

His hand stretched outward towards the cage, almost in between the bars. The nine tails was ecstatic in anticipation awaiting him to come just an inch too far before he could drag him in and take his body.

Before it came close enough naruto pulled it back raising up a thumb to point at himself.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to. Absolute power is appealing and all but I'm naruto uzumaki. I'll achieve my goal of kazekage and make everyone never feel fear in their own village. That's my shinobi way! Believe it!"

Before he could gauge the reaction naruto began to walk away a smirk across his face as he left the beast screaming for him to return. He didn't feel fear of the beast whom he had shown who's top dog.

(Sunagakure academy)

Naruto's body stopped oozing out orange chakra as his face turned back to normal. Shortly after this his eyelids open to see bahgo holding a kunai very close to the blonde boys face. His eyes immediately widen out of shock as he starts to crawl backwards afraid shouting, "Why isn't it over yet."

His back hits the wall as he begins breathing heavily watching as the shinobi in front of him places the sharp dagger back into a pouch on his body. Slowly his breathing regulated as his eyes panned around the room realising that he's back in the academy. He did it. He passed.

"So are you impressed sensei at my supreme level of a shinobi?" He said with a cocky smirk stretching from ear to ear as he looked at the unimpressed teacher in front of him.

"Considering how you passed with 30 seconds left you could've been better."

Despite the bash at the time it took for him to succeed, naruto didn't care. Hearing he passed made his face light up in excitement at the fact that he's a real shinobi. One step closer to making himself the kazekage.

Standing up naruto was about to walk over and claim the headband that will officially make him a genin when he hit his head on something hard causing him to fall to the floor again rubbing his head. What the hell was that? The roof wasn't that close was it?

Looking up he sees something demonic. Something wearing complete black with only red piercing eyes and pincers being noticeable details. It raised its arms towards naruto which appeared to be human however the uncanny nature of the creature just freaked him out even more.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to eat you." The creature spoke in a terrifying deep voice almost like someone intentionally deepening their voice to cause terror in a small child.

A sweat dropped from naruto's head as he immediately slammed his legs against the wall and leap away at rapid speeds. "First the fox and now this. Why must we play these games kami?" Naruto asks as he moved past bahgo and quickly moving out the door. Then he quickly returned and grabbed the shinobi headband before turning around and running away again.

"That's enough kankuro. He's gone."

Kankuro released his transformation jutsu and lands back on the ground bursting out in laughter at how gullible naruto was. "Did-did you see his face. Priceless." Despite his stoic personality bahgo did find that amusing though it is weird for someone in the sand to have a joking personality.

Then his mind refocused as he realised what naruto said. Fox? Oh no…

(Old sage's hut)

"And then I was like boom and then I beat those 300 ninja with that one kunai." Naruto was of course over exaggerating what had occurred in typical child like fashion trying to make himself seem tougher than he already was. It made the old sage smirk listening to the boy's optimism at what had occurred.

"Wow, you really are strong. I guess you don't need my jutsu's then." The old man spoke, trying to get naruto to stop his constant shouting. It was also to rejog his knuckleheaded memory as he'd clearly forgotten. Anyone would swear that this boy was dropped or something.

Immediately naruto's face lit up as he leaped onto the desk to get as close to the man as humanly possible, a smirk growing from ear to ear on his excited face. "What jutsu. Is it cool. Can I kill people with it. Does it…"

Before naruto can bombard the man with any more questions he's blown off the stand with the same technique as earlier. Wind style: gale palm. He stood back up regaining his composure as he looked at the hidden man yet again.

"Sorry. So what jutsu is it?" Naruto asked, still eager to know what cool new technique he could add to his arsenal. It was looking pretty bare and by bare it was empty. He needed to add something cool to make him stand over.

From underneath the cloak, the old man moved his hand forward holding a scroll towards the boy which he quickly grabbed making sure to not let the opportunity go to waste. He places two fingers under the rope and goes to loosen it and read its contents.

"Not yet. You can start to learn it tomorrow. If you try to practice it here it'll ruin my shop." This was meant to make the boy lose his high spirits but if anything it made it skyrocket. If it was so dangerous that he shouldn't try it here it must be good.

"So what it is then?"

"It's called the shadow clone jutsu."

(Kazekage office)

A man sat at a desk looking over paperwork in front of him. His hair was red and spiky and his eyes seemed serious even though he was only reading and checking boxes. His clothing was a dark jumpsuit with a fishnet shirt underneath. The dark clothing motif grew down his pants and his sandals, a reflection on his soul.

There was a knock at his door and the man said in a deep voice, "enter." The door opened and bahgo walked in, shutting the door behind him. He approached the desk and went down on one knee looking towards the ground out of respect.

"Kazekage rasa. I have news to report to you sir." Bahgo speaks, not taking his eyes off the ground. As if not interested in what this mere chunin has to say, rasa gestures for him to continue as he continues to read over his important documents.

"I… I have reason to believe that the seal upon naruto is starting to weaken."

Rasa stops and places his pen down taking interest in the conversation now. If the nine tails were to be released, the kazekage wasn't sure if he could defeat it like he could with the one tailed beast.

Noticing rasa has actually started paying attention to him, bahgo looks up and meets his gaze standing up as to have an actual conversation now.

"This is a serious matter bahgo. What gives you any idea about that?"

"After the graduation exam, naruto mentioned coming into contact with 'the fox'. Also orange chakra oozed from his body while he was unconscious. It leads me to believe that he might be beginning to weaken."

Rasa thought for a moment as to what to do. The only other jinchuriki in their possession was insane due to their seal so if they messed with naruto's and he met the same fate it'd only leave them in a worse situation. Hell it might lead to a massive biju battle of such magnitude that his whole village will be in danger. But if he maybe tampered a little and could maybe keep it in bay then it might be a good strategic decision for war later on.

"Thank you bahgo. You're dismissed."

Bahgo nodded before walking away and shutting the door behind him. After a couple of seconds rasa tapped on the desk in a pattern. Tap. Tap, tap. Tap.

From the window a personal assistant of the kazekage arrived to listen to his master's request.

"Bring me the leaf blood at once. It's time we put our jinchuriki's to good use."


End file.
